


Collide

by FullOnLarrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, in that it's headcanon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOnLarrie/pseuds/FullOnLarrie
Summary: I learned today that a drabble is supposed to be 100 words. This is my attempt at that. FYI it was really difficult to hit 100 exactly.Thanks toNicfor the 100 word idea and the beta!





	

He nervously checks his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Spots are visible under the makeup his sister carefully applied that morning. A splash of cool water on his face would feel wonderful, but then they’d be more obvious. He dabs his sweaty forehead with the end of his scarf and considers taking it off… the cardigan too. No, it’s his look. He’ll be fine. He wishes he had a friend with him, someone with the same stomach churning excitement and simultaneous nausea. One deep breath. Someone barrels through the door as he reaches for the handle. 

They collide.

“Oops.”

“Hi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit that kudos ❤️ and leave a comment. Please.
> 
>  
> 
> [Here's a Tumblr post that you can reblog if you'd like.](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com/post/157286489775/collide)
> 
> **If you’d like to translate any of my fics, feel free. Please send me a link so that I can include it in the author’s notes.**


End file.
